Greek Avengers
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: Not a crossover! Meet the Greek Avengers: Captain Olympus/Percy , Iron Thief/Luke , Thalia Minor Goddess of Thunder, The Incredible Ty/Tyson , Wolfeye/Nico , and the Black Oracle/Rachel alongside Agent Grover Underwood as they assemble to save the world! Full summary inside. -P
1. Backgrounds

**Full Summary: **The Avengers are earth's mightiest heroes. Everybody knows that, right? Well, these are the Greek Avengers! Meet Percy Jackson, at his best, "Captain Olympus", Luke Castellon known as "Iron Thief", Thalia as, well, "Thalia", the minor goddess of thunder, Tyson as the "Incredible Ty", Nico di Angelo as "Wolfeye", Rachel Elizabeth Dare as "Black Oracle", the awesome Agent Grover Underwood, Chiron known as by most "The Fury" (portraying Nick Fury), and the lovely Annabeth Pots (a parody of Pepper Pots). Check them out on their quest to defend Earth and Olympus from the evil master mind "Jasoki" (Jason as Loki since he's Thalia's brother) to become the minor god of thunder! :O What will happen? Read this adventurous parody of the Avengers and see for yourself!

**A/N- Heyz! Plz read and leave a review! :P I, PARAMOREROCKS, do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, sadly… DX**

**BACKGROUNDS:**

**Percy Jackson aka "Captain Olympus"**

It was the year 1932 **(sorry I don't know the exact year DX) **and a war was beginning. 12 year old Percy Jackson was a wimp and a loser. Every time he'd try to walk home alone, he'd be met up with two 22 year old gangsters wanting money and to beat poor Percy up. He had no upper body strength. He lived in an apartment in Manhattan with his mother, Sally Jackson and step-father, Paul Blofis **(Sorry, I didn't want to add Gabe. There are too many stories about Percy being with Gabe DX)**.

One day, Percy figured out a shocking secret about his real father. He found out he was a son of Poseidon. Shocked, he was taken to Camp Half-Blood. He was taught skills there. But one day, he broke in a fight with a son of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf. Chiron had let it slide, for it was his first fight ever. But enlightened with his sea skills, he had a knack for picking fights. Enraged at Percy's dilemma, Chiron sent Percy to a military camp. Poseidon confiscated Percy's powers.

Without his powers, he was useless. He could do nothing. Junior Sergeant Bianca di Angelo, an 18 year old girl with a kick-ass attitude, had a soft heart for Percy. He was too young and too weak for this place. He couldn't even climb and get a flag without having to somehow make the pole fall.

One day, Bianca went to Sergeant Morten for a discussion about the boy.

"Sergeant Morten," she said.

"What is it, Junior?" he asked.

"The boy, Percy," she said.

"Yes, the weakling," said Sergeant Morten.

"He can be skilled," said Bianca, "He has potential."

"He's a demigod like you, Bianca," said Sergeant Morten, "Or should I say, 'Daughter of Hades'?"

"Don't bring my father into this," her eyes squinted. She cared for Percy since he reminded her of her younger brother, Nico di Angelo. 12 years old, a demigod, and fight picker. Weak too; without their powers. And both parents were one of the Big Three. Nico was sent by Chiron to Military camp also last fall. He ran away though. No one had found him.

"Anyway, what about Percy?" said Sergeant Morten after a minute of silence.

"Well," said Bianca, "He needs some strength. And he's way too young."

"What shall I do about it?" asked Sergeant Morten.

"Well, er, nevermind…" she walked out.

The next day, Sergeant Morten called Chiron on this meeting. Soon, Charles had an invention created to make you older and stronger and much ripped. Sergeant Morten got Bianca to drive Percy to Camp Half-Blood. Soon as they arrived, Percy was injected with 1,000 needles.

"That didn't hurt that bad," said Percy.

"That was just insulin, Percy," said Bianca.

"Oh…" he replied.

"This is the invention!" said Chiron, with an eye patch on his left eye, pointing at a giant tube.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Percy.

"It's complicated," said Chiron, "Just get inside the tube."

"Is it too late to take a bathroom break?" asked Percy.

"A little bit," said Bianca. Percy slowly walked towards the tube. A door he didn't notice before slid open. Percy gulped and walked inside.

"This isn't gonna hurt," said Percy, "right?"

"Let's just hope," said Bianca. She closed the door in front of Percy. Then, she looked at Chiron. He grasped his hand on the trigger. Soon, he pulled it back, allowing electricity to charge through Percy. Percy began to scream at the income. Bianca jumped back and gasped at the sight of this conspiracy.

"Get him out! Get him out!" yelled Bianca.

Chiron pushed the trigger forwards. The bolts of electricity stopped forging through. Slowly, the door opened, allowing Percy to show. Everyone's eyes widened as they marveled at the sight. Now he wasn't short, or even 12. Now he was 17 years old. His muscles weren't too huge, but they were enlarged. And… he was beautiful. Bianca marveled at the sight of the new Percy.

Percy was soon the strongest at military camp. He was able to kill enemies with his bare hands. He had no use for guns anymore –or his sea powers. He became massively famous for his strength. He developed a hero name. Where he became, "Captain Olympus". He wore a golden uniform with white stripes at his chest. He also had Hermes' wings on his gold Olympian cap. He had a shield that was silver with a huge Ω out of gold in the middle. His mask that covered his sea green eyes was silver with a silver belt and silver boots and gloves. White stripes developed on his shield and he was given a sword by Chiron called "Riptide".

Not only was he a hero. Him and Bianca developed feelings for each other too. Soon enough, there was a bombing in New York. It was their call to duty. As they rode a train, Percy had his first kiss with the lovely Bianca. She may have now been one year older, but he now loved her. No age difference would change that. He realized he had even loved her when he was 12. When it was time to move out, Bianca gave him a final kiss for good luck. He wasn't use to this. He used to be so weak and bullied. Now his strength gave him actual fame. He had fans. He had his own action figurine. Girls swooned for him. But he only loved Bianca. Defeating the war, Percy was put in a coma. So he wouldn't die during the coma, he was taking to a Lotus Hotel, which had improved once he woke up to hear an old baseball game on the radio, noticing it was one he had went to when he was 11. He wasn't put under a spell like most guests there. He ran out to see where he was and what happened. He kept running and noticed some new stuff. Fancy lights, new improved buildings, TVs and everything had changed. Chiron walked over to the 17 year old who was no longer 17. His coma had lasted for 85 years.

"Chiron-" Percy began.

"I'm in an agency now," said Chiron, "Now you may call me 'The Fury'."

"OK?" said Percy, "Where's Bianca?"

"It's been 85 years," said Chiron, "She's um, you know…"

"No, I don't know," said Percy.

"Gone," said Chiron, "She died of breast cancer."

Pain hit Percy straight into the heart. He was shocked at this terrifying news. He fell to his knees slowly, and shouted.

"I'm sorry, Percy," said Chiron.

"I LOVED HER!" Percy screamed, "KILL ME NOW!"

"Look, Percy," said Chiron, "I know it's tough, but-"

"There's no 'buts' to it!" said Percy, "She's gone. We can't do nothing about it."

"I'm sorry," said Chiron.

But not all was lost. Percy was still famous for his bravery. He had huge fans. Girls still swooned for him. None of them meant nothing to him like Bianca. He was still broken. But, granted by the Zeus himself, Percy was given immortality. He would stay 17 forever now. Now he walks the streets of Manhattan in fame and glory, well, not completely…

And that is the background of Captain Olympus.

**Luke Castellon aka "Iron Thief"**

Luke Castellon's life wasn't as harsh. He had a wacko for a mom though. She took drugs and drunk like crazy, but loved her little "Lukey-pooky!" Luke couldn't take it anymore. At the age of 14, Luke had run away from his obsessive mother. Even though he knew he'd regret it, it turned out to be the best decision of his life. Soon, Luke was a bandit, which wasn't the bright side of running away. He'd joined a gang with a guy named Frank, a girl named Hazel, a guy named Dakota and a girl named Annabeth. Annabeth seemed to befriend Luke immediately. Luke soon came to find out her last name was Pots. He fell in love with her. **(BTW, I'm actually a Percabeth shipper! This is just a little part of the story I thought I'd include :P)**

Soon, he was the leader of the gang. He was in charge of their robberies, attacks, and all. Soon, he was called "the god of the thieves". Ironically, he found out his father literally WAS the god of thieves: Hermes. Annabeth had also found out she was a daughter of Athena, and Hazel was a daughter of Hades. Frank's and Dakota's were still unknown **(sorry I actually kind of forgot. I haven't read the entire series, just PJO. If you can tell me who it is then that'd be great! :D)**. Not long after that, he decided to build a club for the gang. But, strangers saw the club, and started to go to it for fun. Luke was frustrated with this at first. But he realized all the money people would pay to get in. He decided to build more buildings and inventions. By the age of 16 he was famous for all his inventions. Hermes swore he had to have been a son of Hephaestus, not Hermes. He and the gang were rich. Annabeth was taken by Luke's cockiness and good looks, though she was still 13. He didn't care though. He was attracted to Annabeth as well. He was soon living in a huge building, with "Castellon" on the side for his inventions.

Then, his greatest invention came to mind after being attacked by his former. So he could defend himself better, he decided to build a super-suit made of iron. His first few tries weren't a success. But soon he figured it out. It was blue and green **(blue where the red is on Iron Man and green where gold is on Iron Man ;D)**. But before he discovered that, he was in a terrible accident, well… not accident. Frank, Dakota, and Hazel were furious with Luke's fame and love-life with Annabeth Pots. They decided to break into his building and attack him, causing a massive injury in his chest, after smashing a hammer to him. Annabeth was so wise; she was able to invent a charger that would be placed in Luke's chest to keep him alive. If anything happened to it, he'd die instantly. When he invented his iron suit, he was able to do things most could only imagine. He became not a villain, but a hero. They called him "Iron Thief". Now he was 20 and Annabeth was 17, and now they live in the building together. But will it stay that way? **(:O)**

And that's the story of "Iron Thief".

**Thalia, Minor Goddess of Thunder**

Not all super hero stories are on Earth. This one, in fact, takes place on Olympus itself. Everybody knows who Zeus is, right? Well, once, Zeus had twins with a daughter of Apollo actually. He figured that part out later. But, the twins had extra power from their mother whom died in a car crash. One day, Hades had an army attack Olympus. The gods were able to fight it off. But Zeus knew even if they were immortal, they couldn't fight off armies on their own all the time. They needed and extra god or goddess. He thought of his twins, Thalia and Jasoki, whose friends Leo Valdez and Piper Mclean called Thals and Jason. They all four lived on Olympus. Piper and Leo were mainly Jasoki's friends.

Zeus decided to call up Thalia and Jasoki to the throne room when they were five.

"I can't work myself for my entire life," said Zeus, "But I can't have both of you help. One of you must become a minor god or goddess of thunder to help me out."

So with that, the twins were in a practical competition their whole lives to see who would become the god or goddess. Soon, being wiser, older, and surprisingly stronger, Thalia won the competition, becoming the minor goddess of thunder. Zeus announced "Thalia Grace, my first born, shall stay by my side!" Jasoki was frustrated at this. Piper and Leo became more of friends with Thalia instead of Jasoki. Jealousy got the best of him. Soon in a war against Hades' army, Thalia got the master bolt from Zeus to win the war. Zeus was furious since he had not known she took his bolt. He banned her from Olympus, sending her to Earth. She had a giant hatchet that could summon lightning, which fell from Olympus and stayed in the ground. It was too heavy for her to pull out. Soon, she saw a van come towards her. She was hit.

She woke up in a bed in a hospital. She had no idea where she was, so she rampaged through the hospital, until calmed down by three earthlings she didn't know. She found out who they were. It was Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, and Travis's girlfriend, Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. She was learning about the Earth around her. That's where she developed a gothic style. She fell in love with Connor **(don't worry, now I'm also a Thalico shipper. These are just backgrounds :P)**. But soon, Hades' army also attacked Earth, after Jasoki became god of thunder and tried to take over Olympus. Thalia had to take the bolt again and with it, she used it to retrieve her hatchet. Zeus was this time proud of her bravery, and let her back in Olympus, and banned Jasoki. Instead of somehow going to Earth, Jasoki had become lost in outer space, which was announced as his "death".

And that's the story of Thalia, Minor Goddess of Thunder.

**Tyson aka "The Incredible Ty"**

Whoever would have thought an eight year old boy could be a super hero? Well, Poseidon has all Cyclopes' children. Tyson just happened to be one of them. But Tyson was the best at disguising it. Everybody thought he was just a normal 16 year old, though he was really an 8 year old Cyclops. But, he was at Olympus one day and angered Hecate, the goddess of magic, whom put him under a curse that he would break out as a giant green Cyclops when he was angry.

There's not much to tell about this Avenger, really.

Well, he once tried to reverse the curse. He managed it a few times, but never fully succeeded. He's a wise young boy. Very smart. Taken from his mother-_dead _mother. Once he became famous for his curse, he began to call himself "The Incredible Ty".

And that's the story of "The Incredible Ty". Very incredible story, eh?

**Nico di Angelo aka "Wolfeye"/ Rachel Elizabeth Dare aka "Black Oracle"**

Percy wasn't the only one who stayed at the Lotus Hotel and _now _Casino. Nico ran away from military camp when he was 12 years old, 85 years ago. He saw that the Lotus Hotel was free to stay at. He decided to stay there. One day he was in the game room (the old kind) and a waitress offered him a "lotus flower" to eat. He decided to take a bite. It tasted wonderful! He couldn't get enough. He ate them, and ate them, and ate them. But, what he didn't know, was that they were putting him under a spell, forcing him to stay there.

One day, he witnessed Captain Olympus being brought to the hotel. Once 81 years had passed, which only felt like a few days for Nico, Chiron realized the demigod was there. He decided it was time for Nico to leave. Nico didn't want to leave though. He wanted to wait for Captain Olympus to wake up so he could get an autograph. That didn't happen. Nico was taken to Camp Half-Blood. There, he met a mortal named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, whose story stays with Nico's.

Chiron decided to make Nico a part of the agency. Rachel was made part of the agency after being considered the Oracle. So, Rachel's not completely mortal after all. She can tell the future, and is very flexible, and blends in very well, especially at night! She's a red-head with quite the attitude! That's what gave her the spy name "Black Oracle".

But, Nico wasn't eligible to be an agent. He wasn't strong enough. But, Rachel was able to give him tips. They soon became best friends. They always stuck by each other's side. Soon, Nico learned how to shoot a bow and arrow. He was able to do it better than Rachel or well, anyone. People also swore he was a son of Apollo instead of Hades. He had a good eye. He called himself "Wolfeye" in honor of his father's signature animal, the wolf. He wore all black spy clothes, and a purple mask on his eyes. He carries a pack of endless arrows on his back and an arrow stays in his hand. By the time Captain Olympus was awake, Nico was 16 and over it.

And that is the story of "Wolfeye" and "Black Oracle".

Now that you know their stories, wait and find out what happens when the Greek Avengers assemble!


	2. Hades's Evil Plan

**A/N- Hey, thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! I do not own PJO or the Avengers. Oh and Agent Grover Underwood is a parody of Agent Phil Coulson. Just so you know :D**

**HADES'S EVIL PLAN:**

Chiron stared down at his hooves. He put on his black spy cloak that disguised his horse-half. He went over and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His right eye stared at the reflection of his scarred left eye. He never decided to tell Percy what really happened to his eye.

In the period where Percy was going through his fighting faze, he had thrown a hunting knife towards Charles Beckendorf. Instead of getting Charles, he got Chiron, causing him to lose his eye and have a scar across his eye socket.

The thing was, Percy had no idea he did such a thing. Chiron still wondered why Percy still didn't know how Chiron got the injury even though it was years and years ago. Then, he turned and saw Wolfeye.

"Hello Nico," said Chiron.

"Chiron," said Nico, "There's a major problem."

"Excuse me?"

~0~

Hades. Nasty, old, Hades. He paced around in his throne room in the Underworld. He rubbed his head, wondering. He was thinking of a way to run down Olympus. His army was beginning to become no match for Thalia. Then he began to realize something.

"No, he's dead," said Hades.

What about Jasoki? Hmmm? Those were the words that ran through his mind at full speed. He was once announced minor god of thunder, when Thalia was banned. He once almost succeeded at taking over Olympus. Well, almost is that key word. Almost. If he tried again, would he be able to do it? But, Hades didn't want Jasoki to take over Olympus. He wanted to take over Olympus himself. He wanted to keep Olympus to himself. Not Jasoki.

"But, I could use him," said Hades.

"Hades, are you talking to yourself again?" yelled Persephone from the other room.

"No, honey!" yelled Hades, "Just leave me to my thoughts!"

He paced back and forth again. Jasoki was dead though. He couldn't help even if he wanted to, or even if Hades had made his mind up. If only there was a way…

~0~

Jasoki wasn't completely gone though. Hades went out to look and see where the dead body of the son of Zeus was. He had no chances at finding it since it was said to be somewhere in outer space. He decided to look anyway. One day, on a black chariot, he roamed the outer space to see what he could find. No floating bodies. He landed on the planet Jupiter, to find the son of Jupiter, or Greek Zeus, Jasoki.

Jasoki lay on the ground in a violent image of blood and dirt. Hades knelt to the body and felt the pulse. He felt it. There was a pulse! Jasoki was still alive!

"Ignorant gods," Hades chuckled. He had nothing to do but trick the former master mind. Soon, Hades had decorated Jupiter. He got his skeleton army to bring in statues of the god. Soon enough, the planet looked like it belonged to Hades.

On the tip of a mountain, Hades stood. Soon, he looked down to see Jasoki awaken. Hades chuckled deviously. Jasoki stood up and looked towards the mountain to see Hades.

"Excuse me!" yelled Jasoki, "Where may I be?"

"Jupiter," said Hades, in a commanding voice.

"How long have I been gone?"

"A while," said Hades.

"I was banned from Olympus!" said Jasoki.

"Of course you were," said Hades, "For the same petty reason I was!"

"Well, I must find a way back in," said Jasoki.

"Why find a way?" asked Hades, "When you can _force _a way?"

Jasoki smirked. "Yeah… but, _how?"_

"Well," said Hades, "There is a way I'm willing to help; if only you can find something for me."

"What may you need, my lord?" Jasoki knelt.

_My lord? _thought Hades, _I like that…_

"Well," said Hades, smirking, "Aphrodite has lost her special amulet. It's somewhere in the depths of Tartarus. Retrieve it to me and I will give you your dream army!"

"What power does this special amulet possess?" asked Jasoki.

"Aphrodite's power to control anything with… ugh… _love!" _Hades replied.

"What does it look like?" asked Jasoki.

"It's on a string of pearls and the amulet is a scarlet color bordered in crystals," said Hades.

"I shall find it!" Jasoki said.

Hades smirked evilly.

~0~

As Nico told Chiron this story, he shook in fear.

"OK then," said Chiron, surprisingly calm. "We must assemble."

**Ok that's the end of that chapter. Sorry for the late update and short chapter. The next chapter will be longer, I swear. But for now, R&R and peace! :P**


	3. Convicing Iron Theif

**CONVINCING IRON THIEF:**

"Hello there, Mister Luke Castellon," Luke heard a lovingly familiar voice walk in his new invented building.

"Hello, Mrs. Annabeth Castellon," he reached to kiss her hand.

"Castellon?" she pondered, "Let's not go too far. I might have other options…" she started to smirk.

"Don't tease me, Annie," he pleaded.

"Ha, ha!" she exclaimed. "So, how's the investing going through with this building?"

"Amazing!" said Luke, "It sells to be the youngest weapon and building designer out there!"

"Remember how we started out though," said Annabeth, "Let's not go back to that. Money's enough when it's earned."

"I'm a hero from that, Annie!" explained Luke, "I'm Iron Thief for a reason! You won't believe how much money we'll make!"

"_We?_" she said confused.

"Yes, Mrs. Cast-" Luke began until Annabeth gave him a stern look. "-Pots!"

"There you go!" she giggled.

"I think we shall have a toast!" said Luke.

"With what?" asked Annabeth.

"With…" he hung suspense through Annabeth. "This cake!" He uncovered a lid off a huge delicious looking cake.

"You're such a man child, Luke," she replied, with a laugh. "What is there to drink? Orange soda?... Wait! Let's go crazy! GRAPE JUICE!"

"You're quite close!" said Luke. "Oh and Dakota found out his godly parent."

"I thought he stabbed our back with the others?" asked Annabeth, "Hazel and Frank?"

"Well, Dakota, the red Kool-Aid loving freak, doesn't seem to have the attention span to keep a grudge. But guess his parent?"

"Um… Apollo?" asked Annabeth.

"Bacchus," said Luke, surprisingly popping up a bottle of wine, "The roman Dionysus…" He then poured wine in two tall glasses.

"Wow, he hooked you up," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, gotta bunch of cakes!" Luke joked.

"You left the fridge open," said Annabeth, "It's nothing BUT wine."

"That's the wine fridge," said Luke, smiling, "There's a fridge for everything."

"Ok, cheer-" Annabeth began toast until they were interrupted by two people bursting through the door.

"Um, did someone invite you guys in?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes, some unicorn named Charlie let us in," said the 16 year old boy, "Now, where's candy mountain?"

"Man, I wish Black Oracle came instead of you!" said the 17 year old looking guy. "Hello, Luke Castellon, I'm Agent Grover Underwood. The turd beside me is Nico di Angelo, otherwise known as Wolfeye."

"Turd?" said Nico. "What kind of Agent are you? And why do you hate me today? You're meaner than usual…"

"Sorry," said Agent Grover, "I lost my reed pipes…"

"Good excuse…" Wolfeye rolled his eyes.

"What may you guys be doing here?" asked Luke.

"There's been a huge problem," said Agent Grover. "The Greek Avengers must assemble and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dude, we're already titled 'The Greek Avengers'?" interrupted Luke. "Why?"

"Because, you'll avenge the world and most of your parents are Greek gods/goddesses," said Agent Grover. "We need to assemble."

"I don't even know anyone else besides you two," said Luke, "What makes you think I want to assemble?"

"I'll take that!" Annabeth took Luke's wine away and started to drink. "You won't get any wine until to save the world!"

"What the hell kind of punishment is that?" asked Luke.

"And I've suspended an extra week afterwards for your swearing!" said Annabeth. "There's a younger boy in here. Be a good influence."

"Ok, first of all, he's titled 'Iron Thief', teaching kids its ok to steal since 2006," announced Nico, "And second, I'm sixteen. One year younger than you and I've said way worse than what he just said."

"No wonder, because you haven't been influenced!" smirked Annabeth.

"You're annoying, you know that?" hissed Nico.

"Wow Annie, and you called _me _the man-child!" murmured Luke.

"I'm a lady-child, thank you sir!" she included.

"To believe you guys are avengers…" said Agent Grover.

"Like you're more mature…" said Nico, then turning to Luke and Annabeth. "If you see this guy on a regular basis, I wouldn't believe this for one second!"

"Kid, you're the annoying one," said Agent Grover.

"Kid? You're only 17!"

"In human years I am, but I'm like 43 in goat years."

"Goat years?" Luke looked confused.

"Human, goat… dude, you're not just an agent! You're a satyr!" said Annabeth.

"Smart cookie…"

"Shut up, Goat Boy, we just had cake, not cookies!" Luke complained.

"Whhaa…" Agent Grover relpied, "wh-who the crap did Chiron trust to be the Greek Avengers…?"

"Really…?" replied Nico.

"Well, at least I can trust Captain Olympus!" said the agent.

"Who?" asked Annabeth.

"Also known as Percy Jackson," answered Agent Grover. "I'm his hugest fan! I keep his cards in my jacket! I can't wait to assemble with my favorite hero…"

"Yeah, forget about me being in this thing," said Luke. "Or give me time. I need to think."

"Fine but next time, Rachel won't go easy on you…" said Nico.

"Who?"

"Nevermind…"

**Hey guy! Sorry for the long update and another short chapter! I kind of rushed. I had writer's block but I have some good ideas for the future in this story! So be alarmed! R&R! **


End file.
